The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a multi-plane structure.
A storage device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device, such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Storage devices include a device that stores data in a magnetic disk, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), and a device that stores data in a semiconductor memory such as a memory card, particularly a nonvolatile memory device.
Nonvolatile memory devices may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
In recent years, many studies have been conducted on a semiconductor memory device including memory cells that are three-dimensionally stacked to improve integration density of the semiconductor memory device. A three-dimensional memory device may include a plurality of planes.